Dream Couple
by byCoco
Summary: Austin and Ally are both teen pop sensations. They come from separate rival record labels, so they always stay away from each other. But when a simple "Dream Couple" magazine segment starts to go mainstream, causing their crazy fans to want them together, their label heads create a plan to stop the fake rumors. But will Austin and Ally fall for each other, for real?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this idea for this new story came to me. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

Austin P.O.V

_There's no way I can make it without ya,_

_Do it without ya,_

_Be here without ya!_

The music ended and I proudly grinned. That had to be the best recording of me singing that song in the history of my music career. I pulled off the high-quality headphones and hung them on the mic stand. I pushed the door and walked out of the recording booth and into sound control. This happened to be one of those rare times when the head of my record label, Jimmy Starr, comes to observe me recording a new single. We nodded approvingly and said, "Impressive, Austin." My smile grew wider. Jimmy was happy, and that was all that mattered, "But," he began. Uh-oh, something unfortunate has happened, "Galaxy Records is having Ally Dawson release another single two days after your single does, and we can't have people listening to the girl rather than you, so we're gonna have to stir up a new hit single that will pound Ally to the bottom of the charts." I let out a quiet groan. Galaxy Records was the rival of Starr Records (my label). Ally Dawson was their teen music queen who basically dominated and ruled every top chart in every country in the world when she released a new single. Me, I was more of the guy version of her success, which is why our record labels are rivals. I think this music label feud thing is kinda stupid, the fans never care which record label the singer came from, all they want is to simply listen to the music. And drool over their photos in magazines.

I've met Ally before. We actually went to elementary and middle school together, plus freshman year at Marino High School. That's when we both became internet sensations and became famous. Well, it was me first. I was more of an OVERNIGHT sensation. She was an over-a-couple-of-months sensation. We knew eachother and talked and stuff like that, but...you know, we never really hung out too much. But now, we're both 17 year old super popular singers that barely have the time to look back at our school years. I recognize her as that quiet geek that sat in the back of class, and now she's this pretty music star. I don't know how it happened. Ally was an amazing singer. Her voice was fresh and new, yet it sounded so good and was absolutely addicting to listen to. She's known for writing her own killer songs and for using zero autotune. Not to mention her unique beauty and good heart that made her an admired role model for tweens and teens. I've seen her a few times at different events, but our bosses never really allow us to communicate.

"Another song?!"

"Sorry, son. We'll have one of our songwriters whip up one hot single in no time." Yeah, it kinda sucks, I can't write my own songs. We hire other people to write them. I really wish i could write a song, but i can't, the melody never just comes to me, and lyrics are full of metaphors, and I was never very good at grammar and writing in school. But, I can make my own dance moves. Awesome moves, in fact. Yeah, not to brag, but I'm an awesome dancer.

I glanced at my big yellow watch. I promised Dez I would hang out with him this afternoon, "Gotta run, Jimmy! See you at tomorrow's Hot Summer Star Awards!"

Ally P.O.V

Trish and I were out shopping for the new dress I was gonna wear to the Hot Summer Star Awards. Of course, with me disguised. I was wearing a huge pair of sunglasses and a dark blue beanie. I was super excited for two reasons - (1) Shopping for dresses with your best friend is super fun, and (2) I was nominated for four different awards - Best Female Singer, Most Popular Teen Singer, Best Song of the Year (for "You Don't See Me"), and Favorite Songwriter. I was totally surprised. Lucy Galaxis, the head of my label, Galaxy Records, was extremely pleased. She was happy for me, but she was mostly happy because I was nominated for more awards than Austin Moon, a pop star from Galaxy Record's rival record label, Starr Records. According to the magazines and gossip shows, Austin and I are the top two most popular and worshiped singers in the music business. So, apparently, that makes it natural for Lucy Galaxis and Jimmy Starr hate each other's guts. I'm supposed to hate anyone or anything that's related to Starr Records, but I don't. Austin and I knew each other when we were both living in Miami, going to an actual public school where we were just regular kids.

I'd say Austin and I were somewhat friends back in school. Of course, we don't go to school together anymore, we have our hired teachers that follow us around everywhere we go and that teach us every single free minute of the day. Between all the CD signings, the TV appearances, the concerts, the red carpet events, the award shows, and the after parties, I really, really strived to learn everything I could. My second biggest dream, after becoming a successful performer (check!), is to go to college. It was something I always fantasized about when I was a much younger school nerd. My mom told me that college is when you learn who you truly are.

At first, my dad wasn't sure whether we would be able to afford to send me to a decent university. But after I was sent off to LA, along with my best friend, Trish, my parents and I realized that the money I was making as a teen music sensation would definitely help with my college funds. But college isn't the only good thing that has come out of my stardom. Trish, as my manager (when Ms. Galaxis was busy, which was alot of the time), signed me up for private dance lessons with this really hardcore professional teacher. She was horrifying. And being the paranoid creature I am, I was driven to do good in these lessons. After tons and TONS of nonstop, constant lessons, three and a half hours, every stinking day of the week, I was transformed into a great dancer. I was definitely as great at dancing as my skilled backup dancers, but maybe not as great as Austin Moon. Austin was an awesome dancer. It was partly how he became an overnight sensation. He posted a music video of him singing "Double Take", a song that he accidentally stole from my songbook. Austin sometimes had a mind of a seven year old, and obviously didn't realize that the song he took credit for was mine. But I never told him.

It didn't matter anymore though, I was an internet sensation too. I started posting videos of me singing covers on MyTube about a month after Austin was offered a record deal and flew off to California. The videos I posted became very popular. Then, one day I got a letter in the mail from Ms. Galaxis explaining that she was interested in doing business with me, and asked me to meet her at Mini's to negotiate. Before I knew it, I was a part of Galaxy Records and was following in my blonde buddy's footsteps, getting sent to Hollywood, leaving Mom and Dad to run Sonic Boom alone. Of course, Trish begged her parents to let her come with me. I couldn't believe that her parents would let her come to California with me. She's been applying to colleges here, she wants to become an actress. We share a huge penthouse apartment in Beverly Hills. I'm living the perfect life here.

Everybody loved my image, the shy, sweet nobody who once had stage fright, but then decided to bravely break out of her little shell and become the talented star she is today. That one girl who never let the teasing stop her from "following her dreams" and whatnot. It was a little stereotypical. Just a bit. But I appreciated the thought of being sort of an underdog.

"Oooh, Ally, what about this dress?" Trish pulled out something from the rack. It was a short-sleeve leopard print dress that clung to your curves and stopped in the middle of the thigh. I smiled and sighed. This is what Trish would wear, not me, "Trish, you know that I don't do well with loud dresses, but-" I grabbed the dress from her and held it up in front of her, trying to imagine how she would look in the dress, "-I think you should get it for yourself, you're my guest to the award show, remember?"

"Oh, right! Yeah, this is mine, and you're absolutely NOT wearing the same dress as me, or you're gonna get it" she playfully threatened. I laughed as she searched for the same dress in her size. When she found it, she grabbed my arm and started dragging me to another display of dresses that we haven't examined yet, "C'mon, Ally! We HAVE to find the perfect dress for you! You're going to be receiving four Hot Summer Star awards tomorrow, and you need to look good!"

"I MIGHT be receiving four awards tomorrow. For all we know, I might not be winning anything at all" I corrected her._  
_

"Aw, don't be such a downer!" I grinned at her and we began mining for my perfect dress. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Trish found something. A simple sleeve less yellow dress that flowed out from the waist line. I loved it. I didn't like wearing those over-the-top weird sparkly dresses that people liked to wear these days.

"Ally, are you sure this is the one? It's not very special or unique." I rolled my eyes.

"Exactly, since no one will be wearing this dress tomorrow, I'll be the one who's special and unique. Plus, I think my black leather jacket would look good with it" I explained. Suddenly, Trish burst into a huge smile.

"And I have this matching yellow clutch purse that you can borrow! Oh, it's perfect!" I giggled.

"Exactly." I paid for both of the dresses with my credit card. Then, we both got smoothies from Zinga Juice. We sat down at a table outside, "So, how are the college applications coming?" I asked her.

"Do you know how boring what you just said sounded?" I rolled my eyes once again. Trish laughed and said, "It's going fine. I was rejected by two of the schools, and was offered a spot in one, but I'm still waiting on UCLA...so, when will your new single be available on iTunes?" Trish questioned.

"Next week. Lucy wanted it to be released two days after Austin Moon releases his single so that he won't be at the top of the Billboard 100 for very long." We talked for what seemed like hours. We came to one particular subject that I was definitely weirded out by.

"Okay, so I was reading the new issue of Cheetah Beat this morning and guess what I saw!" Trish exclaimed. She paused dramatically as I silently gestured her to go on, "In the dream couple segment, they had you and Austin!" Trish began to giggle.

"What?!"

"Yeah, both of your fans think that you two would make a good couple! See?" she pulled out the magazine from her purse and flipped through the pages until she landed on the desired page. There were big, bold pink letters that spelled, "DREAM COUPLE". Under the headline, there was one photo of me, and one with Austin. In between the two pictures was a huge fat red heart. I groaned. Lucy was not gonna be happy.

_For this issue, you guys voted for Austin and Ally as your Dream Couple! Austin and Ally would be great together, since blondes and brunettes go together perfectly! They would look so cute together! Plus, they BOTH love music and can play the same instruments - piano and guitar! They both have awesome voices, if they were together, we would be sure to receive an amazing love duet! _

This was horrible. At least they couldn't come up with any valid reasons why I should be dating Austin, since they've never spotted us talking to each other, and they couldn't find any photos of us together. And anyways, if we were able to hang out, he probably wouldn't even ask me out, I mean, he probably doesn't even find me attractive! Austin knows me as that shy geek in school that no one ever talked to, not the singer I am now. Austin was always just Austin. He was mildly popular in high school, but he rejected being recruited into the snobby popular group, so I always found him cool. He was...well, Austin was kinda cute. And his blonde hair was always a little messy and fell into his eyes perfectly. But I never had a crush on him or anything...

This was only just one small segment in a stupid magazine, there was no need to freak out.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Austin P.O.V

I stepped out of the limo in my signature outfit - black leather jacket over a white tee with ripped jeans. I started walking down the red carpet. I paused a few times to let the cameras snap photos of me. The Hot Summer Star Awards were always fun. Everything was summer themed, for example, the stage was decorated to make it look like beach. It reminded me of Miami Beach. Jimmy was furious that I had only been nominated for two awards, Most Popular Singer and Best Male Singer while Ally had been nominated for four. I honestly didn't mind, I thought she really deserved those awards that she was nominated for. Jimmy suspects that Lucy bribed the managers of the Hot Summer Star Awards to get Ally those nominations, but we all knew that Jimmy was really just being stupid. Dez had already gone inside to take his seat in the front row, so I had to hang out here on the red carpet alone for at least an hour. Great, this was going to be so much fun.

Another thing that Jimmy was furious about was some dumb Dream Couple segment on Cheetah Beat that he found two days ago that made a feeble attempt to make Ally and I sound like the perfect couple. Ha, if only the fans knew how Ally and I were supposed to hate each other. Ally was pretty and all, but we couldn't afford to have feelings for each other.

I heard fans screaming from the sides so I turned my head both ways to give them a flashing smile of appreciation. I randomly waved at the cameras. And kept on walking around. I stopped when I saw Megan Simms, a reporter for Cheetah Beat, and let her interview me. She was a kid, and I loved kids, so why not?

"Hello, Austin Moon! I'm Megan Simms, reporter for Cheetah Beat!"

"Hey, Megan! What's up?"

"Our readers want the juice, what is goin' on with Auslly?"_  
_

"With what?"

"You and Ally Dawson! Are you a couple? A THING?!"

"Whaaat?" This was weird. I was getting paranoid, I couldn't say anything that would get me in trouble with Jimmy, "We're just...we're just, um, uhhh..." What was I supposed to say? We never talk, but we don't hate each other, but we're not exactly buddies, well we used to be, but not really anymore, "...we're...just friends."

"Are you sure? Your fans think that you two would be totz cute together!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, but, umm...thanks?"

"No problem! So, what do you think of Ally?" Couldn't she just drop the subject? It was obviously making me feel uncomfortable!

"Well, she's a really nice girl, she's really smart, and I think that she's an awesome songwriter."

"Do you think she's pretty?" Yes. I do think so.

"Uhhh...yeah, she's pretty."

"Speaking of which, there's Ally!" She pointed behind me. I spun around and sure enough, Ally was there, on the other side of the carpet, posing for a camera in her bright yellow dress"Ally! ALLY!" Megan shouted. Ally turned and Megan waved her over. Ally smiled and walked over, "Hey, Megan" she greeted. Then she saw me, "And umm...Austin." Really awkward. But I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. She really changed. Her curly brown hair was streaked with caramel highlights, but I remember when she used to have plain, uncurled and highlight-less dark brown hair. Her eyes were much easier to get lost in without those thick glasses she used to wear.

Ally P.O.V

He was just standing there, staring at me. Usually, I would be creeped out by this, but for some reason, I kinda liked how he looked so mesmerized. Or maybe I looked weird... I straightened out my leather jacket and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I gave him a smile, and he smiled back. His bleach blonde hair looked really soft, I had to restrain myself from reaching up and touching it. Suddenly, we heard the loud "click!" from Megan's camera as she snapped a photo of us.

"I can already picture the headline in my head! 'Two teenage lovebirds stare longingly into each other's eyes'! Totz awesomest segment evaa!" Oh no. I had this strong urge to grab a chunk of hair from my head to chew on. What was she going to do with that picture of Austin and I, and TEENAGE LOVEBIRDS?! We've almost never talked to each other! Austin and I exchanged horrified glances. No, we couldn't let Megan do another Dream Couple segment on us.

"Uhh, Megan? Ally and I are not dating" Austin said nervously.

"Awww, but you two would be totz adorbs together!"

"Yeah, you already said that" he said, a little annoyed.

"Megan, Austin and I are just friends. End of story" I added sternly. She nodded and scurried off to find someone else to interview. I felt bad that I had to talk so strictly to her, but she had to know that Austin and I were in no way, a couple.

"Whew, that was scary, wasn't it?" Austin exclaimed, relieved.

"Terrifying. Well, at least she knows that we're not a couple now, right?"

"Yeah, totally. Jimmy was really mad when he saw that Dream Couple thing."

"Lucy was too!"

"I wonder what everyone back at Marino High thought of that segment" he wondered aloud, laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, they were probably freaked out" I said. We were talking like old friends again, until we realized what we were doing.

"I should...you know, go" I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, uhh...me too, so...see you later?"

"Maybe, 'cause, well, you know..." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"I know...well, um, bye, and umm...good luck...?"

"Yeah, good luck tonight...bye." We both reluctantly parted ways. At that moment, I wished that our record labels didn't have this stupid rivalry. It would've been great if we could have just caught up with each other, or could hang out as friends without having to be so worried and cautious.

(Line Break)

"And the winner of the Favorite Songwriter award is..." I crossed my fingers. This was the award that mattered to me the most. Ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to be a songwriter. I loved music, and I was great at writing, so why not? But I had severe stage fright. Songwriting was my only way to escape my fear, where I could just let my feelings out. Songwriting is my favorite part of producing a song, I enjoy it more than recording it in a studio or performing it live. I wouldn't be a singer if it weren't for the songs I was able to write. I considered myself a decent songwriter. It would mean the world to be if other people thought I was a good songwriter too.

"...ALLY DAWSON!" OH. MY. GOD. I rushed up to the stage to accept my award, a one-foot tall silver trophy shaped as a beach ball on a pedestal. The announcer handed it to me. I leaned into the microphone to give my acceptance speech.

"Oh my gosh, thanks guys! This is amazing! Ever since I was a little girl, I loved to write songs, so, really, this means the world to me! I love my fans, you guys are totally awesome! Thank you so much!" Just a short speech, I didn't want to bore the audience again, like I almost did with my last acceptance speech for Best Female Singer. I happily waved to the audience and the cameras, then left the stage to go back to my seat. Trish was sitting next to me, "Wow, your second award!" she congratulated. I set down my trophy next to the first trophy I received that night. Trish was right - two awards, that was quite an accomplishment. I didn't win the Best Song of the Year, but I didn't really care. Austin had won the Best Male Singer award. There was still one more award that I was nominated for who's winner was to be announced. Austin and I were both nominated for that award.

We ran through a bunch of other awards, Best Teen Actor, Actress, Best Movie, Best TV Show - stuff like that. Finally, it was time for Most Popular Singer. After they listed all the nominees, they announced that the winner was...

"AUSTIN MOON!" Austin got up from his seat a few rows behind me and began walking down the aisle, towards the stage. I smiled and gave him two thumbs up when he passed by me. He stopped when he noticed me. He gave me a wink, then continued to the stage. Trish gasped, "Omigoshomigoshomigosh! Austin Moon WINKED at you! What was that about?!"

"I-I don't know. We're just friends, you know that, remember? Remember when we were all in middle school? It's not that big of a deal."

"Hmm, but do "just friends" WINK at each other?"

"Maybe he had something in his eye?"

"Noooo, that was a flirty wink! The kind that they do in movies!"

"No, 'just friends' equals 'just a stupid piece of lint in my eye'" I deadpanned. Trish sighed and let the topic drop. I don't know, was that a flirty wink? I had this weird, warm and fuzzy feeling in my stomach when he winked at me. I enjoyed the way his face lit up even more when he saw me, like he was happy that he was able to impress me.

(2 days later)

Austin P.O.V

Dez and I were playing Zaliens 7 - The Videogame in his basement on his awesome plasma flatscreen his parents let him bring with them when they moved. Right when we were about to succeed in finishing the gruesome level that we had been struggling with completing for like, forever, his phone went "ding!". He had picked up his phone in one hand to see the Cheetah Beat alert, still handling his controller with his other hand and the toes on both of his feet. He was reading the alert, screamed in shock, then dropped the controller, causing both of our game characters to die a horrible death, "DEZ!"

"Sorry, but why didn't you tell me you had a secret girlfriend?!"

"A WHAT?!"

"A girlfriend!"

"I don't have a girlfriend, Dez!"

"Sure you do, you're dating Ally!" He handed me the phone.

**_SECRETLY DATING? _**_by Megan Simms_

_Austin Moon and Ally Dawson rocked the red carpet at the Hot Summer Star Awards with their totz cute matching black leather jackets! I was able to get a quick interview with the two teens. Austin had said that Ally was pretty, now what could that mean? Not to mention the moment they shared during the interview (picture below). These two are in total denial, but that absolutely DOES NOT stop them from being totz adorbs! What do you think? Is Auslly real? Could Auslly possibly be secretly dating?!_

There was the photo of Ally and I, and sure enough, Megan's caption had been, "Two teenage lovebirds stare longingly into each other's eyes".

"Ally and I are NOT dating!"

Ally P.O.V

"Ugh!" I leaned back into the couch, disgusted.

"It can't be that horrible, Ally, it's just one article, everyone'll just forget about it" Trish encouraged.

"That's what I thought when the first article came out, but look at what happened now!" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Everyone'll forget" she repeated. She grabbed her MyTab and begun tapping the screen, as I started writing in my songbook. I heard her let out a small gasp and I turned to face her, curious. Her eyes had widened in fear, "Um, Ally, you were right." She showed me the screen. She had been looking at the page of comments on the article Megan had posted. I saw comments like, "I totally ship Auslly!" and "They're meant for eachother!" or "OMG THEY'RE SOOOOO IN LOVE!".

"Over a million hits?! How is this even possible?!" I whined. Why was this happening to me? Out of all people, me! Well, Austin and me. I watched Trish as she Googled "Auslly". An extremely long list of fan pages were revealed. Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, Instagram, and any other popular social network you could possibly imagine! This was absolutely humiliating. Why can't people just deal with the fact that there is nothing going on between Austin and me?!


End file.
